Seychelles
Basics Two network operators share the mobile market of the Seychelles: * Airtel (Bharti Airtel) * Cable & Wireless (Cable and Wireless Seychelles) 2G is on 900 MHz up to EDGE speed and 3G up to HDSPA on 2100 MHz on both networks. Coverage is good on the main islands like Mahé, Praslin and la Digue with 3G, but can be quite spotty even on 2G on the outer islands. 4G/LTE has started on 800 Mhz (band 20) on Airtel in 2014. It covers only a small area between the international airport and Beau Vallon including Victoria on Mahé island. Cable & Wireless started its 4G/LTE in 2015, but doesn't commercially market it yet. You can buy starter packs in the shops of the two operators and many outlets, which are heavily advertised on all three major islands. That's where you can make recharges too. A prepaid SIM is a cheap way to get internet access as most hotels and resorts charge extra and comparably high rates for WiFi access. Speed is variable due to location, but pretty fast for African and somewhat slow for European standards. Mobile operators are required to register all prepaid mobile phone users in the country since 2009. So be prepared to show your passport at point of purchase. Airtel Airtel by Indian Bharti Airtel is a leading provider of mobile networks in Asia and Africa. They acquired the network of Telecom Seychelles in 2010 and are now market leader with a 55% share of customers on the Seychelles with a good coverage (coverage map). 4G/LTE is only on Mahé island see 4G coverage map. Availability The SIM card cost around 50 SCR with 25 SCR credit, or 100 SCR with 25 SCR in almost any convenience store in the country, the same place where top-ups are available, those where you see the Airtel sign: Airtel shop locator/. Data feature packs There are no data without buying a of these packages advertised as 4G bundles: Type *121# to subscribe to a plan that suits your needs. More info * APN: airtelfun.com * Airtel sends out a message of data consumption after each break in data service which can be annoying * some users complained about not able to send/receive international text messages (SMS) * APN: airtelgprs.com * Website: https://www.airtel.sc/ Cable & Wireless Cable and Wireless Seychelles is the sole competitor of Airtel on the islands. It's the only operator of landlines and international phone lines in the country. It runs internet cafés and the submarine cable to the African continent too. Having a coverage a bit lower than Airtel, they can offer a good alternative and sometimes even higher speeds at lower rates. Availability At the airport and in their offices in town prepaid starter packs are sold for 100 SCR containing 25 SCR credit. In Victoria their "Customer Experience Centre" is on Francis Rachel Street. For data it doesn't make a difference which prepaid tariff line you are on. Top-ups can be made at a lots of "eTopup" outlets clearly visible by a yellow sign or "Cable Kiosks", which are automated self-service booths. Data feature packs Default rate on all prepaid packs is 6 SCR per MB. So add one of these packages called "Data Boosters": All prices above include taxes. Larger packages include a free Facebook quota. To check data volume dial #125#, to purchase a package dial #155#. C&W offers another way to load data called data top-up. For this, you have to recharge a fixed top-up amount at one of their 300 eTopup dealers which converts into a data allowance. You can choose any top-up amount of the table above resulting in the same allowance. All data top-ups are valid from date of purchase. Upon purchase, the validity of your selected data top-up supercedes any previous validity period. More info * No problems sending/receiving international text messages are reported in contrast to Airtel. * APN: internet * C&W also sells prepaid phone cards for international calls from landlines called "Aldabra". 10 mins for 35 SR, 20 mins for 60 SR and 40 mins for 120 SR. * Website: http://www.cwseychelles.com/ in English Category:Africa Category:Airtel Category:3/18